


Growing Up Maylor

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: A Few Laughs, Alpha Brian, Alpha Freddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Birthday Parties, Character death per what happened irl, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Roger, Once again not important but i said so thanks, Original Male Character - Freeform, Some happiness, Some sadness, not that that’s super important but it just is because i said so, some angsty preteens, some sibling rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: On the 12th of May, 1972, Brian May and Roger Taylor welcomed their daughter into the world.  Follow her as she grows up as Queen rises to fame.





	1. 12 May, 1972

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is my first fic that I’ve written for this fandom. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Now, for a few notes here:
> 
> This is set in an omegaverse type setting. It’s the way that this makes the most sense to me. Traditionally heterosexual relationships are Alpha/Omega (regardless of sex) and homosexual relationships are Alpha/Alpha or Omega/Omega. For example, Roger and Brian would be considered “straight” because they’re an A/O relationship. Freddie is gay because he’s an Alpha attracted to other Alphas
> 
> I am not British, nor was I alive in the early 1970s (I wasn’t born until the late 1990s lol) so I’m not too familiar with the laws or inventions of the time. I did my best with the research so everything may not be perfectly accurate and for that I apologize.

_12 May, 1972_

“We’ve named her Luna Louise,” Brian told his bandmates as he cradled his newborn daughter, sitting on the edge of the bed that Roger was resting in. 

Roger nodded along. “I’d have liked to name her something more interesting, but now that she’s here I reckon Luna suits her.” He had wanted to name her Daffodil or Liliosa, but Brian had talked him into “something respectable” and “something she could grow into because she’s not going to be a baby forever, Roger” by saying, in essence, “for God’s sake, Rog, she’ll hate us if we give her a wild name!” Whatever.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Roger, for the last time, Daffodil is a horrible name,” he told Roger, to which he responded with a middle finger.

“It’s not too late to name her Winnifred or something of the like. You can always call her Little Freddie,” Freddie commented. 

“You bloody wish, mate,” Roger responded. He tried to move to get Luna when she began fussing, but winced, then thanked Brian silently when he set her in his arms. It had been somewhat of a difficult delivery, and Luna was not exactly a tiny baby. She’d been born two full weeks after Roger’s due date, and he’d been absolutely miserable all the while, citing that he felt like a beached whale or a small planet more than once. Of course, he’d never tell Brian this, but he hadn’t even wanted to be pregnant in the first place. Despite that, he was extremely happy to have his sweet baby at long last.

***

_3 September, 1971_

Roger tapped his foot rapidly while he sat on the edge of the bathtub. The instructions on the box had said to let the test sit for a few minutes before looking at the results. He’d been reluctant to take a test, but his cycle was already several weeks late. That wasn’t terribly unusual for him, and Roger would have thought nothing of it, had it not been accompanied by intense nausea and cramping. It was Freddie who had talked him into it, if not just for peace of mind. 

Glancing at his watch, Roger noted that a couple of minutes had passed at that point. God, he was absolutely not ready to know his fate. A million thoughts rushed through his head as he read the positive result. He and Brian had only been exclusively dating for two months at that point, but they’d been sleeping with one another for quite a bit longer. What would the alpha think of this? They’d only just started dating, they’d never had the conversation regarding children. Roger knew he wanted children at some point in his life, but he wasn’t sure if this was the best time for them. Queen was starting to book more gigs, and he’d only just turned twenty-two. He wanted to wait until he was thirty, at the very youngest, before he even thought about maybe having kids.

He was pulled out of his panic when he heard a knock at the door, followed by Freddie’s familiar and comforting voice. “Roger, darling? You doing okay in there?”

“Uh, yeah, Fred. You can come in if you want,” Roger said, his voice a little thick with tears. As the door opened, he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. It was times like these when Roger was extremely glad he lived with Freddie. Freddie almost always knew how to bring him down when he was panicking. “‘S positive…”

Freddie sat down on the edge of the tub next to Roger and put his arm around the omega, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “And it’s Brian’s?” He asked. 

Roger nodded, leaning against Freddie’s side. He and Freddie both were in committed relationships, but that never stopped the two of them from being very touchy-feely with one another. They had become even more comfortable with one another since Queen began traveling around the United Kingdom. “I’ve got no idea what he’s going to say about this… we haven’t even properly talked about having kids. I don’t know if Bri wants them. Hell, I don’t know if I want any at all.”

It was obvious that Roger was stressed out about this situation. Freddie couldn’t say precisely that he understood, but he felt bad for the omega. “If he even thinks about leaving you, my dear, I’ll take care of him,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down Roger’s back. 

Roger gave a wet laugh, then pulled Freddie into a tight hug. “I have to get ready. Bri was going to take me out for our two months,” he said, before freeing himself from Freddie’s grasp. 

Freddie got up, then squeezed Roger’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Rog,” he said, then left the bathroom so the other could get ready. 

*****

“Happy two months, my love,” Brian said as he pulled Roger in for a kiss. 

Roger pressed a little closer to Brian, leaning up slightly to kiss him. “Happy two months,” he responded. “There’s something I’ve got to tell you, Bri.”

Brian pulled away slightly from Roger to look at him. “Oh? There’s something I’ve got to tell you as well,” he said. 

“That’s… oh,” Roger responded. “Can I go first? This is extremely important.” Upon receiving a nod of confirmation from Brian, Roger’s heart began racing a little faster. He felt like he couldn’t look at Brian as he told him, “I’m pregnant.”

The alpha looked at Roger for a moment, processing what he had just heard. “I love you,” he blurted out. 

It was then Roger’s turn to be confused when Brian didn’t say anything about the pregnancy. “You mean… you’re not angry? About me being pregnant?” He asked. It then hit him that Brian had said that he loved him. “...You love me?” 

Brian nodded. “The baby doesn’t change that, Rog. We’ll make it work,” he promised. He pulled Roger close again and kissed the top of his head. “It’s going to be fine. I’m here for you no matter what.”

Roger leaned right against Brian’s chest, hugging him tightly. “I love you, too,” he whispered after a few seconds of complete silence, rubbing his face against Brian’s chest. “This is going to make touring so much more difficult, Bri. It’s not like I can just get an abortion, there’s nothing wrong with me, and we don’t know if there’s anything wrong with the… y’know.” Though the thought of a little kid with his eyes and Brian’s curls melted Roger’s heart a little bit, he knew that having a child at this point in their career, just when Queen was starting to make it, was impractical at best, career ending at worst. 

Brian squeezed Roger gently. “We’ll make it work, Rog,” he said again. “Really, how hard could it be to tour with a kid? They don’t do much.”

“You’ve never met a baby before, have you, Bri? They’re extremely needy. Touring with one would be nearly impossible,” Roger told him. Roger knew how he was. He knew if he carried out this pregnancy, he wouldn’t be able to put his child up for adoption. “I’m not ready to give up on music, Bri.”

Brian knew that there was no reasoning with Roger when he was this worked up. “Hey,” he said after a few seconds as he squeezed Roger’s shoulders. “Let’s just go out tonight, then we can talk more about this tomorrow. Okay?” This, finally, earned him a nod from Roger. 

It wasn’t until he felt the very first time that Roger felt his baby move that he just knew that Brian was right—that everything was going to be okay. 

***

_3 January, 1972_

Roger had been extremely surprised that people still booked them once his pregnancy became more obvious. After a particularly successful show at a pub in a small university town south of Edinburgh, Brian, John, and Freddie shared a drink, while Roger sipped on a glass of water. Despite wanting nothing more than to join his bandmates in sharing a pint, he knew it was simply not realistic. While he was still on edge about his whole impending parenthood, Roger found that he’d grown to love his baby more than anything. Sitting next to Brian, the omega found himself comfortably tucked under Brian’s arm, right against his side. 

He was somewhat zoned out as his bandmates worked towards that glorious beer buzz when he finally registered what he’d been feeling for the past few hours. His eyes went wide as his hand flew to his belly, trying to focus in on where he felt his baby moving. When he felt it again, he elbowed Brian in the ribs. “Bri!” He hissed. 

Brian instantly turned his attention to Roger. “Everything okay, Rog?” He asked, kissing Roger on the side of his head. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just felt the baby move.” It melted Roger’s heart to see Brian’s enormous smile. As fate would have it, Brian had been actually quite excited about parenthood, despite being completely unprepared for it. Brian’s enthusiasm made Roger a bit more excited, but no less nervous. 

Brian’s hand flew down to Roger’s stomach, gently pressing down near where Roger’s hand was. When he felt the baby press back against his hand, Brian’s expression softened and he kissed Roger on the cheek. 

It was when Roger saw Brian look so tenderly at his belly that Roger knew, ultimately, that everything would be okay.


	2. 12 May, 1974

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Luna's second birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, I was in a really good place when I started this and then I got laid off at my old job which pissed me off and I lost all inspiration to complete this. I'm trying to get back in the saddle with this fic and I'm planning on taking part in Maylor Week (I'm working on that fic while I work on this one). Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait! Love you all xoxo

_12 May, 1974, 7:00 AM_

The first thing Roger felt as he woke up that morning was weight on his chest. He shifted under the weight slightly before opening his eyes a little bit, unsurprised to find that Luna was sitting on his chest, staring down at him with her big, hazel eyes. Since she had been in her big girl bed, waking up to his daughter on top of him had become an everyday occurrence. 

“Good morning, birthday girl,” he cooed, pulling her down to kiss all over her precious little face. Glancing over at Brian, who was still fast asleep, he grinned. “You should wake your daddy.”

Unable to keep his grin grin from turning into an all out smile, Roger watched as Luna moved from his chest and climbed to sit on Brian. The little girl’s favorite way to wake either of her parents was to put her face right up against theirs. He barely managed to stifle a giggle when Luna pressed her face right against Brian’s and began breathing loudly at him. When Brian startled awake, Roger couldn’t hold back the laugh anymore. “Wish her a happy birthday,” he whispered to Brian. 

Responding with a hum, Brian peppered Luna’s face with kisses and hugged her. In a tired voice, he whispered “happy birthday, baby girl,” against her cheek. “You’re getting far too big, I suppose Papa and I should stop feeding you.”

Luna responded with a scoff, then shoved her dad’s face. “Hungry!” She shouted in her most demanding voice, which, of course, was not that threatening at all. 

Roger found it endlessly amusing, she had such a strong personality at such a young age. He kissed the side of her head, then rolled out of bed and went to go make breakfast for the very demanding two-year-old. 

On his way down, he checked in on the baby sleeping in the nursery. Only a month ago had their son, Xavier, been born, and he was just as amazing, and just as much a surprise, as his big sister. If someone had told Roger four years earlier that he’d have two children before 1975 with one of his best friends, he’d have laughed in their face. Even though both children had been unexpected, to say the least, Roger loved them with all of his heart, and he knew that Brian felt the same way.

Luna’s breakfast was usually pretty simple, she usually only wanted to eat some yogurt and berries. But this was her birthday, it was one of the most special days of the year for both her and her parents. Her birthday breakfast usually consisted of something a little better than yogurt and berries. This year, he opted for extra special pancakes for her. She deserved it, after all. She’d just become a big sister and took to it like a duck to water. 

***  
 _12 May, 1974, 12:00 PM_  
The festivities for Luna’s birthday were modest. They only had a few people, as their tiny flat only had enough space to accommodate their small family and a few other people. Of course, the people they invited were the ones they were the closest with-- their bandmates, Roger’s mother, and both of Brian’s parents. Of course, John brought along his girlfriend, who was pretty much like family by then. With only the people they were close to, it was a nice, intimate gathering. 

Luna seemed to be enjoying herself. As soon as Freddie arrived, she had practically glued herself to his side. Aside from her own parents, Freddie was Luna’s favorite person. However, when Freddie was there, her parents may as well not have existed. 

“Freddie, bath?” She asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. Luna just really loved having baths, and she loved Freddie.

Freddie laughed and picked up the child, pressing kisses all over her face. “Maybe later, darling. Right now, you have cake to eat and gifts to open,” he told her. He nudged the child towards the kitchen, where Roger worked on getting his daughter’s birthday cake presentable. 

Luna squealed with delight when she saw the cake. She was absolutely thrilled when she saw the pink frosting on the cake. Pink was her favorite color, after all. 

Roger scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek. “Ready for some cake, lovey?” He asked, sitting her on his hip. Of course, she made grabby hands for Freddie. Roger rolled his eyes and let his daughter go over to Freddie. “Am I chopped liver to you?” He asked the toddler as he lit the candles. 

After a very poor rendition of Happy Birthday (ironic, considering they were in a band), Luna struggled to blow out the two candles on her cake. Freddie helped her, then kissed the side of her head. While she had no official godparents, Freddie was basically her godfather. Roger loved that she had someone else aside from himself and Brian that she loved and trusted. 

***

_12 May, 1974, 7:00 PM_

The party had ended a few hours earlier. Everyone but Freddie had left. Considering that he had showed up a little bit late, he wanted to make it up to Luna and give her a few hours of his undivided attention. 

Roger had dressed Luna in the new little swimsuit she had gotten from her Grandparents earlier on in the evening. She had all but stripped herself down to her diaper, demanding to wear her new swimsuit. “Freddie, bath!” Luna demanded again. 

“Okay, Lulu,” he laughed, scooping her into his arms. “We can play with the bath toys that I got for you, lovely girl.” He brought her up to the tub and ran some warm water for her bath. Easing her into the tub, Freddie grabbed the bath toys and set them up for her. For almost an hour, Luna splashed about and played with the toys happily. She was absolutely thrilled by the gift that her favorite uncle had gotten for her. By the time she was finished with her bath, Luna was clearly very sleepy. Freddie wrapped her up in a nice, fluffy towel and handed her off to Brian. “She’s should be all tuckered out now,” he said.

Brian kissed his daughter on the side of her head. “I can tell. Say goodnight to Freddie, Moonbug,” he whispered to her. 

Luna made a sound around her thumb and waved to Freddie with her free hand. Brian smiled, then gave Luna a squeeze. He brought her up to her bedroom. Roger was busy feeding Xavier, so he got little Luna ready for bed by himself. That had become pretty typical for the past month.

Once Roger was finished feeding and cuddling Xavier, he came to say goodnight to Luna. He kissed her forehead once she was tucked into the bed. “Love you, sunshine. Sleep well.”

After she was was fast asleep, Roger and Brian left the room. Roger hugged his alpha and leaned against him. “I can’t believe she’s two already…”

Brian nodded. “Lovely little thing,” he said softly. “You did amazing with her, Rog.” Every day, he was amazed with her. 

“Yeah, she’s pretty great,” Roger agreed with a little smile. “Let’s get to bed, I know she’s going to be up early, and Xavier will be up for a feeding in a couple of hours.” He went into the bedroom, followed by his mate and settled in for the night.


	3. 12 May, 1979

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Once again, sorry it took me so long to update again-- I feel really bad about that, I just have the shortest attention span ever. I'm hoping to be able to update this more (and maybe finish it) during this quarantine thing. I'm not making any promises though.
> 
> Anyway! On with the show!

_12 May, 1979, 8:30 AM_

On the morning of her seventh birthday, Luna found herself waking up to her dad gently nudging her awake. She yawned and blinked up at him. 

“Happy birthday, Moonbug,” Brian said in his soft voice. “I can hardly believe you’re seven already.”

Luna groaned and pulled her blanket over her head. Much like her father, she was not a morning person. 

Brian shook her again. “Come on, Papa made you your favorite breakfast. You’d best get up before it gets cold.”

“I’m comin’,” she murmured. Naturally, it took a little while for her to roll out of bed. When she did get up finally, she brushed her fingers through her locks and trudged downstairs. As she came down the stairs, she saw her brothers and sisters in the kitchen with her parents. She’d been an older sister for most of her life, but she still sometimes found her younger siblings to be annoying. Ultimately, she did love them all quite a lot. But from time to time, she found it hard to handle the constant crying from her baby sister. 

She flopped down in a chair at the table, opposite Xavier. Quickly, she was pulled out of her grumpy state when her papa came over and kissed the top of her head. “Happy birthday, big girl.” Luna forced back a little smile when Roger addressed her. 

“Thanks, Papa.” Luna looked at the plate in front of her. She was absolutely thrilled to see that her papa had made her her traditional birthday breakfast, just as her dad had promised her he had. “Is Uncle Freddie coming over?” She asked.

Brian nodded. “Deaky’s coming with his kids, too. You’ll have plenty of people to play with other than your brothers and sister,” he told her. Even though Luna was a few years older than Robert, the two of them got on incredibly well. Mostly because he would do just about anything Luna told him to do. Truthfully, Luna was the ringleader and all of the kids followed along with her shenanigans. “But you do need a shower before they come. You need to look presentable.”

Luna groaned and flopped her head back dramatically. “Why? They’ve known me since I was a baby.”

“Because you smell!” Xavier chirped, earning a glare from his big sister. 

Roger bit back a laugh. “Be nice to your sister, Xavier, it’s her birthday today. She was nice to you on yours,” he reasoned. 

*****

After she had her shower and dressed in an outfit Roger had laid out for her, Luna came downstairs again and took a seat in front of the television like her parents had told her to. They had to keep her out from under their feet somehow while they worked on decorating and setting up for the party. In addition to Freddie and John and Veronica and their kids showing up, a few of Luna’s friends from school were coming to the party. Even though her parents were in one of the most successful rock bands, Luna still had small parties. She was a relatively shy girl, she didn’t need a lot of friends. She didn’t have very many, anyway. 

The first guest to show up was Freddie. He’d promised to help decorate and to bring the cake with him. He was rarely on time for most other things, but for Luna, he was always early. Before he could even set the cake down, Luna dashed over to him and hugged Freddie around his waist. 

“Well, hello there,” he said as he shuffled over to the kitchen with Luna still attached to him. Once the cake was set down, he leaned down and scooped her up. “How’s the birthday girl?”

Luna beamed. As she got older, she and Freddie only got closer. They had very similar senses of humor. Brian often joked that he’d think Luna was Freddie’s daughter if Freddie wasn’t gay. That always got an eye-roll from Roger. “I’m good.” She squeezed Freddie.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Fred,” Roger warned. Luna wasn’t a very heavy child, but she was quite tall for her age. She really did take after Brian in that department. 

“She’s fine,” Freddie promised, twirling around with Luna in his arms. “Oh, I can’t believe that you’re so big already. You were just a baby yesterday, Lulu!”

“Was not! I was six yesterday!”

This earned a laugh from Brian. “She’s not wrong, you know.” He reached over and ruffled Luna’s hair.

“Dad, stop it!” She whined, leaning away from him. 

Roger gave her a warning look. “Be nice, Luna.”

Luna simply responded by sticking her tongue out at Roger. She loved her papa, of course, but they did tend to butt heads quite a lot. It certainly didn’t help that Luna was going through a defiant phase at this point in her life. She really hated being told what to do. She was a big girl, after all.

Freddie set her down. “Why don’t we go play? Does that sound good?” In the time that Luna had developed her defiance, Freddie had gotten pretty good at telling about when she and Roger were going to start arguing. And he hated seeing them argue. 

After glaring at Roger for a second, Luna finally relented and nodded. “Yeah, I have to show you what my nan got for me for my birthday,” she told Freddie, then took his hand and led him off towards her room.

Roger sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Will you please have a talk with our daughter about her manners, Brian? There’s no way she’s going to listen to me.”

“I’ll listen to you, Papa,” Xavier chimed in, taking Roger’s hand. Of all of their children, Xavier was the one who most resembled Roger and the one who was the most eager to please him. The rest of the kids were a bit more stubborn about doing as they were told.

Roger brushed his hand through Xavier’s hair. “I know, buddy.”

*****

The party went as expected. Luna was excited to see everyone and to get her birthday gifts. 

As she held her new plush cat she’d gotten from Freddie, Luna sat cuddled up to her dad’s side as he read her a story for bed. Roger stopped on his way past the room to put the baby down for the night. He couldn’t help but smile, it was such a sweet sight. He loved seeing Brian cuddling with their children, it was one of the things that made him the happiest.

Before the story was even over, Luna was asleep. Brian looked down at her then pulled the blanket over her sleeping form. He’d have the manners talk with her some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since I didn't really introduce Luna's new siblings properly in this chapter, I figured I should do it now so you guys know them.
> 
> In order, the Maylor kids (so far) go:
> 
> Luna Louise (b. 12 May, 1972)
> 
> Xavier Harold (b. April 16, 1974)
> 
> Milo Felix (b. 30 December, 1975)
> 
> Isobel Jane (b. 6 October, 1977)
> 
> Iris Elise (b. 3 January, 1979)
> 
> Yes, it took me hours to name all of them and to decide their birthdays thank you for asking

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @rhohemian-bapsody. Feel free to send me any suggestions! Just give me a year and your ideas if you have any!
> 
> *there are a few years I already have plans for (1982, 1991, 1992) but others I have no solid plans for and would love some ideas


End file.
